Haptic effects or haptic feedback refers to touch or tactile sensations, such as a vibration or other physical sensations, of an electronic device which can be used to provide feedback or notifications to a user of the electronic device.
Many conventional electronic devices provide haptic effects utilizing vibration inducing devices, such as an electric motor connected to an eccentric unbalanced weight or mass which causes the electronic device to vibrate or buzz based on rotary motion of the weight.
As recognized by the present inventor, what is needed are differing types of haptic devices to provide additional types of haptic effects to a user.